Une vie
by Black-Clixia
Summary: Une vie arrive et la famille s'en trouve très émue.
1. Chapter 1

Une vie.

Comment en étions nous arrivés là ?

Les choses s'était si vite enchaînées.

Je regardais Ace dans les yeux en grimaçant de douleur.

_Je vais pas y arriver, je te jure Ace je vais pas y arriver, j'ai trop peur, et j'ai trop mal !

_Chut, ce n'est rien, je sais que ça fait mal, je suis là je te laisse pas tomber, je vais gérer, ok ?

Tu chuchotes ça en me regardant dans les yeux confiant et concentré. Bon sang, ta main sur ma cuisse, l'autre sur mon ventre me caressent fermement pour appuyer tes paroles. Tu le sens comme moi, ça se rapproche de plus en plus, l'heure est solennelle on est dans la dernière ligne droite et il faut absolument rester concentré.

Je repose ma tête sur mon coussin en retenant mes larmes.

Notre salon est dans la pénombre du coucher de soleil qui annonce le début de soirée, il est 19h, je suis couchée au milieu des coussins et des couvertures et je m'apprête à accoucher.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, je m'étais réveillée de bonne humeur.

Les nuits en fin de grossesse étaient difficiles, et réussir à dormir plus de 5 heures d'affilée comme je venais de le faire était rare. En me levant, je m'étirais avec prudence, et passais une main dans les cheveux en baillant.

Bébé bougeait doucement, nous savions lui et moi qu'il se préparait à sortir.

Sa tête était orientée vers le bas depuis quelques jours, et il ne donnait plus de grands coups comment à son habitude, se contentant seulement de légers mouvements pour répondre à un stimuli extérieur. Comme tout les matins, je passais ma main sur mon ventre et pressais à l'aide de mon index, à trois reprises au niveau de mon nombril.

Un petit coup en réponse se fit ressentir délicatement.

Le petit rituel du matin s'était instauré de lui même quand je m'étais aperçue que le petit être répondait au touché sur mon ventre.

Cela avait commencé avec Luffy, le frère de mon compagnon.

Il était toujours ravi quand je l'invitais à sentir les légers coups que le bébé en moi donnait.

Avec la plus grande prudence et concentration, il posait la main à l'endroit que je lui indiquais, et attendait, très attentif, que le remous sous ma peau surgisse. Son sourire niait et éclatant quand cela se produisait me mettait toujours du baume au cœur.

Il entreprit cette fois là d'essayer de sentir si ce qu'il avait contre la paume de sa main était un pied, une main, ou toute autre partie du corps du futur membre de la famille.

Le bébé avait rendu par à-coup toutes les chatouilles et déplacements que la main de son oncle pouvait lui faire ressentir en se déplaçant.

Luffy avait éclaté de rire, et apostrophait son frère pour lui en faire part.

_Ace ! Ton bébé est génial, il m'adore déjà !

Tu avais souri tendrement et avait répondu à ton cadet de ne pas crier si fort.

Le souvenir était l'un de mes préférés durant cette grossesse.

Ce bébé était tellement aimé sans être déjà né, et tellement attendu.

Ace n'avait plus ses parents, Luffy et lui avait été élevés ensemble, comme des frères qu'ils étaient devenus.

Souriant toujours, j'entrepris de me rendre au salon pour attaquer la journée pour un bon petit déj'.

Ace était déjà attablé, un café devant lui, une croissant dans une main, le portable dans l'autre.

Redressant la tête à mon approche, il me sourit tendrement.

Dans son dos, passant un bras en travers de son torse, j'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il basculait la tête en arrière pour me scruter.

_Tu as réussis à dormir cette nuit, tu as à peine bougé ... Constata-t-il.

_Ouais le petit a été sage !

Nous nous séparâmes doucement après un baisé de bonjour, et je pus accéder à la préparation de mon repas matinal.

_J'ai une course à faire aujourd'hui, mais après je serai à la maison, je pense être là pour 14h ! M'informa-t-il, engloutissant son café d'une traite.

_Ah ? Un souci ?

_Non, je vais à la caserne pour remplir quelques papiers pour mon congé, et après je dois rejoindre Luffy en ville pour l'aider à choisir un nouveau portable, il a cassé le sien.

_C'est le troisième cette année ... Remarquais-je avec dépit.

_Tu le connais, il n'est pas très soucieux de ses affaires. Pouffa l'aîné en me regardant m'installer.

En effet, je l'avais déjà constaté à maintes reprises, la seule chose à laquelle il faisait attention, était son chapeau de paille qu'il avait depuis petit, et qui lui avait été donné par leur oncle, le frère de la mère d'Ace. Celui-ci leur avait offert à chacun un chapeau quand ils étaient jeunes, prétextant qu'un jeune homme se devait d'avoir un chapeau pour les grandes occasions. Le plus jeune avait donc hérité d'un chapeau de paille et l'aîné d'un chapeau de cow-boy.

Celui-ci étant justement accroché au mur du salon, au dessus de la télé.

Ace le portait lors des occasions importantes, mais surtout en été ou quand nous allions à la plage. Luffy lui, le portait quotidiennement au grand dam de son frère qui avait bien du mal à lui expliquer qu'il l'userait plus rapidement ainsi. Mais les deux chapeaux avaient presque 20 ans maintenant, et celui de Luffy tenait extraordinairement bien le coup. Mon compagnon finit les dernières bouchées de son croissant et se leva pour aller prendre sa douche.

Finalement seule, je passais mon regard dans la pièce, et fit une liste mentale des tâches ménagères à effectuer. Depuis deux jours, j'étais prise d'une folie du ménage, me faisant briquer chaque recoin de la maison. Certaines de mes amies qui était déjà mamans m'avaient indiqué qu'elles passaient par là aussi durant les derniers jours de la maternité, et que c'était un phénomène courant. Je m'attendais donc à accoucher dans les jours qui venaient.

Une légère contraction me confirma ma pensée, et je passais une main sur mon ventre en grimaçant et gesticulant.

Ça aussi c'était monnaie courante depuis une petite semaine.

_Je sais bébé, moi aussi je commence à trouver le temps long. Chuchotais-je en soupirant.

Une demie heure plus tard, repas fini et table débarrassée, je commençais à préparer ma tenue pour la journée, et enfilais une des rares robes qui m'allait encore, tandis qu'Ace torse nu et en bermuda me rejoignait dans la chambre. En se collant dans mon dos, farfouillant l'armoire à la recherche d'une chemise à se mettre, je sentis ses cheveux mouillés par la douche, m'effleurer la joue et le cou.

Je l'embrassais à la commissure des lèvres, lui touchant la joue finement rasée en souriant.

_Tu sens bon ! Roucoulais-je comme une ado, le nez maintenant dans son cou.

Sa chemise finalement trouvée dans une main, il m'enlaça tendrement en passant un bras sur ma taille, reposant près de mon ventre.

_Tes hormones sont toujours en folie à ce que je vois. Plaisanta-t-il en me tournant face à lui pour m'embrasser.

_Hum hum ... Confirmais-je en me lovant encore plus contre lui, une main allant se balader sur ses abdos.

_C'est pas pour me déplaire ... rit-il avant d'approfondir le baiser.

Cela devait bien faire plusieurs secondes que nous nous embrassions comme des lycéens en manque, quand nous sentîmes tout les deux la contraction qui parcourut mon ventre, tendant celui-ci douloureusement. Ace fronça les sourcils, regardant mon ventre où ses mains étaient allées se poser avec inquiétude.

_Wow, elle était sérieuse celle-là, ça va ? S'enquit-il, une grimace s'accentuant sur ses lèvres.

_Ça va ... Répondis-je le souffle court.

Il savait et avait déjà senti que j'avais ce genre de contraction, même si celle là était effectivement plus forte.

_Tu veux que je reste, je peux aller à la caserne demain et Luffy peut attendre un jour de plus.

_Non, non Ace vas-y, je vais bien, et toute façon il faut que tu y ailles, c'est déjà beau que tu puisses poser ton congé aussi tard.

Étant pompier, Ace avait des obligations vis à vis de son métier, et le congé paternité qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer était un vrai luxe.

Je le repoussais avec un sourire ; lui posant ses mains encore un peu sur mon ventre, pour sentir cette petite vie qui était notre enfant, bougeait.

_Écoute moi bien toi, tu laisses maman tranquille tant que je ne suis pas rentré, compris ? Menaça-t-il gentiment, accroupi maintenant devant moi, le nez à quelques millimètres de mon nombril.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en pouffant.

_Tu as raison, il va sûrement t'écouter tiens ! riais-je en le regardant faire.

_C'est un Portgas D, bien sur qu'il va m'écouter assura Ace en se redressant souplement.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, attrapa sa chemise qu'il avait laissé au sol pour mieux sentir sa progéniture, et l'enfila en sortant de la chambre. L'entendant partir de la maison, je me mis en action pour entamer le ménage que j'avais planifié.

En pleine discution téléphonique avec Nami, la fiancée de Luffy, grâce à l'oreillette qui me permettait d'avoir les mains libres, je passais mon chiffon sur les vitres du salon.

_Dans les toilettes ? Mais comment il s'est débrouillé ? m'étonnais-je de vive voix, secouant la tête d'exaspération.

_"Je ne veux même pas la savoir ..." souffla mon amie, elle aussi dépitée visiblement.

Le téléphone de Luffy avait donc fait un plongeon dans la cuvette des toilettes, pas étonnant qu'il ne marche plus.

Je grimaçais vivement, et m'assis rapidement en soufflant, une nouvelle contraction arrivant de plus belle.

_"Ça va ? Tu as encore une contraction ? Tu devrais peut être appeler Chopper, elles sont vachement régulières quand même ... C'est la troisième depuis deux minutes ..." S'inquiéta ma future belle sœur.

_Ça va, c'est juste parce que je m'échine sur ces foutues vitres ! Ggognais-je de douleur.

_"D'accord repose toi quand même, tu nettoies cette maison depuis ce matin, à croire que tu veux faire en sorte votre petit nid douillet soit récuré du sol au plafond pour l'arrivée du petit." morigéna-t-elle de plus belle.

_C'est pas impossible que mes hormones me jouent un sale tour de ce genre là ... plaisantais-je entre mes dents, sentant une nouvelle vague de douleur.

_"Je te laisse, Ace vient de déposer Luffy, il devrait plus tarder à te rejoindre."

_Ok, embrasse Lu' pour moi.

_"Ce sera fait, courage ma belle."

J'enlevais mon oreillette, et la déposais sur la table basse en face de moi.

Du courage j'allais devoir m'en armer, je venais de perdre les eaux sur le canapé ...

_Et merde ... pestais-je. Comment je vais nettoyer ça maintenant ?

Grimaçant, je me levais difficilement, trempée, et attrapant mon téléphone.

Le numéro de Chopper, notre ami médecin, s'afficha quand je lançais l'appel.

_"Bonjour toi, alors comment vas-tu" ? Me demanda-t-il, à l'évidence de très bonne humeur.

_Chopper, dis moi, si j'ai des contractions toutes les minutes et je viens de perdre les eaux, j'ai le temps d'aller à la mater' ? demandais-je le souffle court.

_"QUOI ? Tu as perdu les eaux ?!" paniqua-t-il, vraiment pas digne de son statut de médecin. "Et Ace, où il est ?"

_Il va arriver, il vient de partir de chez Luffy apparemment. le renseignais-je en allant dans la salle de bain, en quête d'un peu d'eau à me passer sur le visage.

_"D'accord, donc dans 5 minutes il sera là, mais j'ai peur que cela suffise pour que tu n'aies plus le temps pour partir de chez vous ... "

_Et merde ! Soufflais-je pliée en deux par une douleur.

_"Il faudrait vérifier ton col, je ne suis pas là, j'avais un coloc cette semaine, je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'Ace arrive. Étant pompier, il a une formation pour les accouchements, il pourra me dire à combien en est ton col et si il peut faire venir une ambulance."

Chopper avait raison, mon compagnon étant motard, pas question qu'il m'emmène lui même avec son bolide.

_Merde Chopper, comment ça a pu aller si vite ? paniquais-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

_Un premier accouchement dure plus longtemps généralement, mais même si ça reste une fausse couche, ton corps ,lui ,à gardé le souvenir de ça en lui, et donc il est déjà préparé." Analysa le médecin d'une voix calme, ne voulant sûrement pas me faire plus de peine.

_J'en étais seulement à deux mois ... pleurais-je pour de bon, la douleur et les souvenirs n'aidant pas.

C'était il y a maintenant 3 ans, nous avions à peine eu le temps de réaliser. La veille mon test était positif, Ace fou de bonheur, que 2 jours plus tard je perdais notre enfant en plein milieu de la rue en me promenant avec lui et Luffy. Cela avait été terrible, Luffy avait été très choqué d'être témoin de ça alors que nous lui avions rien dit de la grossesse. Ace et moi avions été vraiment dévastés, encore en plein rêve que la nouvelle nous avait apporté. Alors quand nous avons appris pour cette grossesse-ci, nous avons été très prudent, n'attendant que le 4ème mois passé pour l'annoncer et nous laisser aller à notre bonheur.

Le son du moteur de la moto d'Ace devant la maison me sortit de mes souvenirs et je m'avançais lentement vers l'entrée.

_Chopper, Ace vient d'arriver ça y est ! l'informais-je en me tenant au mur pour avancer.

_"D'accord, dis lui de tout de suite vérifier ton col et de dire à quel centimètre tu en es !"

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement, laissant mon amoureux rentrer chez nous, son casque sous le bras. Il fronça tout de suite les sourcils en me voyant appuyé contre le mur, la robe trempée, et la douleur peinte sur le visage.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en posant son casque au pied du porta manteau et sa veste en cuir dessus.

_J'ai perdu les eaux, il faut que tu vérifie mon col, j'ai Chopper au téléphone.

Ni une ni deux, son expression se fit grave et inquiète et il s'avança vers moi pour me prendre le téléphone des mains et me soutenir contre lui.

_Chopper, qu'est-ce qu'il en est ? questionna-t-il sur ton ton très professionnel.

J'entendis le médecin lui dire ce que j'avais résumé plus tôt à travers le son assez fort du téléphone.

_D'accord, attend j'attrape l'oreillette et je te dis ça.

Il m'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et m'entraîna sur le canapé encore mouillé où il me fit asseoir sur l'endroit encore sec. L'oreillette connectée et installée à sa place, Ace me fit signe de m'allonger et passa dans la cuisine se laver les mains. Revenu près de moi, la trousse de secours de son boulot dans une main, il entreprit d'installer le tout sur la table basse, et enfila des gants.

En silence, il m'embrassa tendrement avant de coller son front au mien.

_On y va, t'es prête ?

Je hochais la tête rapidement et reniflais pour de me donner du courage.

_Vas-y.

Il remonta le bas de ma robe, enleva mon sous-vêtement et procéda doucement à l'examen, concentré sur se qu'il sentait sur le bout de ses doigts.

Une minute entière passa et la grimace sur son visage me fit comprendre que le verdict était sans appel.

_Chopper ? Ouais, elle en est à 7 et demi, on a plus le temps de bouger … souffla-t-il à l'adresse de notre ami.

J'entendis un bruit de voix mais ne compris pas ce qu'il fut dit. À la grimace que faisait Ace à ce qu'il entendait, notre ami était sûrement du même avis que lui.

_Écoute je vais m'en charger, j'ai ce qu'il faut ici pour que ça soit sans risque et j'appelle une ambulance pour les prévenir … D'accord, je te tiens au courant, merci Chopper, ouais se sera fait, merci vieux.

Son sourire se fit un peu tendu mais il enleva l'oreillette et me regarda avec un air mi heureux mi sérieux.

_Je suis désolée ma puce, mais tu vas devoir te passer de péridurale ! M'informa-t-il en enlevant ses gants et en passant sa main libre sur le visage.

_C'est si avancé que ça ? M'inquiétais-je.

_Ouais, d'après ce qu'on a compris et calculé, tu es passé d centimètres et demi de la matinée à maintenant, en tenant compte de l'espacement de tes contractions, tu devrais arriver à 10 en fin d'après midi. m'expliqua-t-il en soufflant.

Se levant, il passa une main sur un de mes genoux que j'avais remonté pour l'examen, et alla se jeter ses gants à la poubelle.

_Merde Ace, les concentrations étaient tenables jusqu'à présent, je me suis pas rendu compte …

J'avais envie de pleurer de ma propre bêtise, j'aurais du appeler une ambulance dès que j'avais senti les douleurs se rapprocher.

Maintenant à cause de mon entêtement, on était bloqué à la maison et Ace allait devoir m'accoucher lui même.

_C'est pas ta faute, tu as toujours super bien supporté la douleur et ton corps a décider d'y aller en 4ème vitesse, ça se contrôle pas ça ma puce.

Il se faisait tendre dans ses paroles pour me remonter le moral, mais il savait qu'on était loin de l'accouchement dans des conditions optimales même si on était aussi loin de la catastrophe.

Nous avions de la chance qu'il soit formé par son métier de pompier à procéder à des accouchements dans des situations bien plus dangereuses que la nôtre actuellement.

Il revint vers moi et se mit accroupi à mon côté, plaçant une main sur ma joue et l'autre sur mon ventre, qui se tendait de plus en plus douloureusement.

_Et puis ça y est, on y est, c'est notre bébé qu'on va avoir …

Ses yeux pétillaient tellement, il était vraiment heureux, nous en avions si souvent rêvé de l'arrivée de notre petit bout, nos deux moitiés réunies en un seul être.

Nous nous embrassâmes amoureusement, les larmes aux yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Je t'aime si fort si tu savais … Soufflais-je contre ses lèvres, mes larmes coulant sur mes tempes pour finir leur course dans mes cheveux.

_Je sais ma puce, moi aussi.

Le regard plongeait dans celui de l'autre, nous réalisions à quel point nos paroles étaient vraies à cet instant.

_Aller, on va t'installer confortablement et on va accueillir cette crapule ! rit Ace avec un sourire ravi, m'embrassant sur le front.

C'est ainsi que nous installions couvertures et coussins au milieu de notre salon, et que nous nous préparions à passer plusieurs heures entre douleurs et attente.

J'avais finis pour atteindre les 10 centimètres de dilatation vers 18h45 et à 19h00, le temps de pousser était là.

Les jambes repliées, le front en sueur, je te regarde en train de surveiller l'avancée de notre enfant vers la délivrance.

Tu passes régulièrement une solution physiologique sur la sortie que se fraye ce bébé pour l' aider à mieux glisser et tu m'encourages avec une détermination à toute épreuve.

Mais je fatigue et tu le sens comme moi.

_Aller, encore un peu de courage il est presque là ! m'informes tu avec un sourire ravi. À la prochaine contraction tu pousses de toutes tes forces et avec deux ou trois poussées il sera là.

_Putain Ace, je te jure, il sort pas rapidement …

Mais je ne finis pas ma phrase, je sens la contraction monter et je bloque ma respiration pour pousser cet enfant hors de moi.

Tu es extatique, il est là, tu te prépares à le sortir avec empressement.

_Super ne pousse plus, la tête est sortie, attend tu peu …

Tu t'affaires avec précaution et me fait signe de repousser une dernière fois.

_Plus que les épaules, vas-y doucement !

Et ça y est je le sens glisser hors de moi avec soulagement et j'entends Ace éclater de rire, ravi et fou de joie.

_Salut mon bonhomme, bienvenue à la maison ! t'exclames tu en nettoyant et emmitouflant le bébé dans le lange.

Je le vois à peine mais je commence à l'entendre pousser son premier cri.

J'éclate en sanglots et tu déposes le petit être dans les bras que j'ai tendus.

_Mon amour, coucou, je suis tellement contente, tu es là … pleurais-je.

Il est magnifique. Je m'extasie devant son visage si parfait à mes yeux.

Tu viens près moi, les larmes aux yeux également, et le regardes avec tout l'amour que tu lui portes.

Nous pleurons de bonheur en nous embrassant, fies de notre petit miracle.

_Je suis fière de toi … Me souffles-tu à l'oreille éperdu de reconnaissance.

Notre fils venait de voir le jour … nous étions enfin au complet.

Après cela je fus transférée à l'hôpital. Nous devions nous assurer que nous étions tout les deux en bonne santé.

Le médecin de l'ambulance fit le point avec Ace, savoir si tout s'était déroulé normalement.

_Oui pas de problème à signaler, pas d'hémorragie à la naissance, le placenta à été évacué en intégralité et il n'y a pas de déchirure à constater. Ça a été rapide dans l'ensemble … énumère Ace professionnel mais toujours ravi.

_D'accord c'est noté. Félicitation en tout cas, mettre au monde son propre enfant c'est pas une mince affaire ! congratule le médecin en échangeant une poignée de main avec le père de mon enfant.

_Ça sert d'avoir un pompier dans la famille ! plaisantais-je, notre fils toujours dans mes bras.

_Ah ça je vous le fais pas dire ! rit le médecin. Et comment s'appelle ce petit alors ?

Je regardais Ace avec un sourire, nous n'avions aucune idée du prénom de ce bonhomme qui était notre fils.

_Il n'en a pas, c'est mon frère qui est censé lui donner un prénom ! rigola Ace en échangeant un regard complice avec moi.

_Oh d'accord, originale comme décision ! lui répond le médecin surpris.

_Connaissant Luffy … je redoute un peu … soufflais-je à l'adresse d'Ace avec un sourire contrit.

_Je t'avoue que moi aussi … rit-il en cherchant son portable.

Je le vois fouiller son répertoire et lancer son appel destiné à son frère, mettant le haut parleur.

_''Allô !'' s'exclama-t-il apparemment de bonne humeur.

_Ça y est ton nouveau téléphone est en marche ? plaisanta l'aîné avec un sourire.

_''Ouais merci Ace, il est génial en plus !'' s'émerveilla Luffy.

_Tant mieux alors. Tu sais qu'on a bien fait d'y aller aujourd'hui pour l'acheter ? répondit Ace, un brin taquin.

_''Ah bon, pourquoi ?'' s'étonna le cadet, loin de se douter de l'annonce de son frère.

_Parce que sinon je n'aurais pas pu te prévenir tout de suite que ton neveu est né i peine une heure !

Le silence se fait dans l'habitacle de l'ambulance, Luffy digérant apparemment la nouvelle.

_''Quoi … '' murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

_Ça y est Luffy tu es tonton … l'informa solennellement son frère, un sourire tendre dans la voix.

_''J'y crois pas, c'est vrai, je veux dire, il est né, Spade est né ? demanda-t-il des larmes dans la voix, n'en revenant visiblement toujours pas.

_Oui frangin, ça y est Spade est là, dans les bras de sa maman.

Ace me sourit tendrement, ému. Ça sera donc Spade.

_''J'arrive tout de suite, vous êtes où ?'' se reprit Luffy sortant de sa léthargie.

_Dans l'ambulance, Nah'An à accouché à la maison, on se dirige vers l'hôpital central. L'informa mon compagnon avec amusement.

_''Passes la moi !''

Ace coupe le haut parleur et me tend le cellulaire que je récupère d'une main.

_Oui Luffy ?

_Nah' … Je ... je sais pas quoi te dire, merci, sincèrement, merci je suis tellement heureux, tu es ma sœur tu le sais, merci de nous avoir donné une famille à Ace et moi … bégaya-t-il très ému encore.

Je pleure doucement et Ace caressa ma joue du bout des doigts pour les essuyer.

_Je t'en pris Luffy, c'est avec joie lui répondis-je en regardant le petit être calé confortablement dans mon bras.

_''Écoute on est en route avec Nami, on se dépêche d'arriver, on se retrouve à l'hôpital !'' m'informa-t-il des bruits de porte de voiture claquant derrière lui.

_D'accord, on fait ça, à tout à l'heure Lu'.

Je raccrochais et rendis le mobile à son propriétaire.

Nous nous regardâmes avec un air complice, et rigolâmes ensemble.

_Mais pourquoi Spade ? demandais-je en riant de plus belle.

_Avec Luffy, faut pas chercher à comprendre tu sais ! rit à son tour mon compagnon très amusé.

Nous regardâmes notre tout petit, à peine né, et déjà si aimé par son oncle, qui j'en étais sûre, allait le couver avec toute la fierté dont il serait capable.

En parlant d'oncle, celui des frères appela sur le téléphone de l'aîné, celui ci décrochant.

_Salut Shanks, je suppose que Luffy t'as mis au courant ? devina Ace toujours amusé.

_''Oui mon grand, je suis très heureux pour toi et Nah', comment vont-ils ?

_Bien, j'ai faire naitre le petit à la maison, mais tout s'est bien passé ! le rassura-t-il, le regard posé sur son fils.

_''Sacrée Nah'An, une vraie force de la nature cette petite !'' s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Depuis que j'étais dans la vie de son neveux, voilà maintenant 11 ans, Shanks avait été témoin d'un bon nombre d'événements m'impliquant donc il n'arrivait jamais à se remettre, lui causant inquiétude mais aussi ravissement.

Il m'avait dit un jour qu'il était soulagé de savoir une nana telle que moi avec l'énergumène qu'était son neveu.

Je ne savais pas si je devais bien le prendre, mais j'avais décidé que oui.

_Elle nous étonnera toujours ! Lui répondit Ace de la fierté dans la voix.

_''Ça je ne te le fais pas dire mon grand ! rit de plus belle son oncle. ''Tu me la passes que je la félicite de vive voix ?''

_Bien sur, mais fait vite on est presque arrivé.

Le téléphone fit pour la énième fois le voyage entre nous deux.

_Salut Shanks … souriais-je heureuse de lui parler.

_''Salut ma grande, comment tu te sens ?'' Ssenquit-il gentiment.

_Bien, comblée, fatiguée, mais surtout comblée.

_''Comment va le petit ?''

_Bien également, Luffy vient de le baptiser il y a quelque minutes, et il a décidé que son neveu s'appellerait Spade, aucune idée d'où il est cherché un nom pareil ! m'esclaffais-je.

Shanks éclata de rire à l'autre bout du fil.

_''Oh j'ai bien une petite idée'' … murmura-t-il avec amusement.

_Tu éclaires ma lanterne ? demandais-je curieuse, sentant Ace à côté de moi commencer à rigoler d'un souvenir qui devait lui revenir.

_''Spade est le nom qu'avait donné Ace à sa première bécane, la même avec laquelle vous rouliez quand vous vous êtes connus.'' m'expliqua-t-il nostalgique.

_Je vois … souriais-je émue, une œillade vers mon amoureux qui me souriait, heureux du souvenir également.

_''Cela devait être très symbolique pour Luffy je présume.'' me confia l'oncle gentiment.

_Il ne pouvait pas mieux trouver … confiais-je nostalgique.

L'ambulance ralenti doucement, signe que nous étions arrivés.

J'en informé l'oncle de mon compagnon, et nous raccrochâmes après sa promesse de venir nous rendre visite sur place dans les jours qui venaient.

Pendant que l'on nous transférait en chambre, Ace allait régler la paperasse, me promettant de faire vite.

Les souvenirs de notre voyage en moto me revint avec émotions.

Nous avions entreprit à l'époque de faire le tour du monde à moto, des la fin de nos études, nous étions partit, rêvant de voyage, de découverte et d'aventures.

Nous étions en couple depuis un an, et nous étions partis sur les routes avec juste nos papiers et un sac chacun avec des affaires de rechange.

Le périple avec duré 5 ans, et nous étions revenus dans notre ville la tête pleine d'images et de souvenirs merveilleux.

La seule chose qui nous avait fait rentré, était le manque de nos proches et l'envie de fonder une famille.

Ace s'était engageait dans la caserne de la ville, ayant suivit sa formation de pompier durant notre escapade et j'avais trouvé un emplois de serveuse – vendeuse dans une librairie qui faisait salon de thé et de lecture.

Nous savions lui et moi que sitôt notre enfant né et assez grand nous repartirons sur les routes.

Alors j'étais émue que Luffy nous ait si bien cerné et donné ce nom à notre enfant, cela définissait très biens bien qui nous étions et qui nous étions rentré.

Mon petit Spades endormi contre moi, je fus installé dans une chambres seule, et les sages femmes me souhaitèrent la bienvenue, tout en m'informant qu'elles allaient faire passer les examens de routines à mon fils, me promettant de très vite me le ramener.

Je le leur confié donc avec un pincement au cœur et les vit noté le pronoms du bébé sur son bracelet de naissance avant de l'emmener avec elles.

Je me retrouvais donc seule dans la chambre, soufflant de cette étrange sensation de solitude.

Je n'étais plus seule à présent, ce n'était plus Ace et moi désormais, c'était nous deux et Spades.

Ce sentiment que maintenant tout était plus important me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

J'avais peur … oui peur.

Peur pour mon enfant plus que pour moi, peur de ne pas faire les choses correctement.

Comme Ace, je n'avais pas de repère maternelle, sa mère était morte en couche et la mienne d'une infection survenue après son accouchement.

C'est cela qui nous avait rapproché, nous comprenions les blessures de l'autre du l'absence de parents, la blessure de ne pas savoir ce que c'était d'avoir une mère.

Ace avait bien sûr la femme de Shanks comme modèle féminin, mais Makino, toute maternelle qu'elle était avec lui et Luffy n'était pas sa mère.

Et si, par ce manque de relation maternelle, je faisais des erreurs terribles pouvant blesser mon fils ?

Cela me terrifié, comment être une mère, quand on avait jamais eu la notre pour nous montrer comment faire ?

J'en étais là de mes questionnements quand l'on toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Ace me trouva ainsi en larme, effondrée dans mon lit.

_Ma puce, qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il s'asseyant près de moi en me prenant contre lui.

_Ace comment je vais faire, j'ai si peur et si je faisais du mal à notre bébé et si par ma faute il était malheureux ? Pleurais je de plus belle, m'accrochant désespérément à la chemise de mon homme.

_Là je suis la, calmes toi, tout vas bien, tout ira bien je te le promet …, me réconforta-t-il, une main me caressant le dos tranquillement.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, mes pleures s'atténuant doucement, Ace restant calme et me serrant dans ses bras.

_Ça va mieux ? Me demanda-t-il une fois mes pleurs ce furent arrêtés.

_Oui je suis désolée, j'ai eu une montée d'angoisse, je ne savais plus quoi faire, expliquais – je, encore remuée.

_C'est normal c'est les hormones qui s'affolent à cause de la naissance, tu vas avoir une période assez rude pendant quelques temps, mais ça ira, je vais rester avec toi et on va surmonter ça tout les deux, d'accord ?

Il était tellement doux, tellement compréhensif, que je me remis à pleurer de plus belle.

Toujours en larmes, j'entendis les sages-femmes revenir avec notre fils dans un couffin à roulette de l'hôpital.

_Et bien madame, qu'est-ce qui vas pas ? S'enquit l'une d'elle en s'approchant.

_C'est les hormones et le contre coup de la naissance, expliqua gentiment Ace, me tenant toujours contre lui avec un sourire.

_Oh je comprend, c'est une sale période, mais ça ne dure, nous confia-t-elle.

Le sages-femmes sortirent en nous laissant tout les trois tranquilles et nous en avions grandement besoin en effet.

Nous finîmes par nous pencher vers notre tout petit qui avait ouvert les yeux et regardé autour de lui dans le plus grand des calmes.

_Il est si petit … murmurais-je en le prenant contre moi.

_Oui mais il est déjà très fort, comme sa mère, tout ira bien pour lui tu verras, m'assura mon amoureux, un regard énamouré pour son fils.

Il caressa la menotte toute fine du bébé, qui lui agrippa son index dans un réflexe naturel. Ace sourit ému à cette vision et m'embrasse sur le front.

_Merci pour ce que tu m'offres, de tout cet amour que tu m'apportes … murmura-t-i les lèvres effleurant toujours ma peau.

Je lui serrais la main dans la mienne et entre croisait nos doigts pour lui montrer combien moi aussi je l'aimais.

Ce fut dans ce moment parfait et intime que des coups frappèrent à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'entre-trouve.

La tête de Luffy passa dans l'entrebâillement en jetant un œil à l'intérieur.

_Salut, on dérange pas ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire avant d'entrer.

_Non, on n'attendait que vous … lui répondit doucement Ace en invitant son frère et Nami à nous rejoindre.

Ils approchèrent lentement, Nami intimidée mais ravie sur les talons de son fiancé.

Luffy prit la place que lui laissait son frère, et regarda son neveu avec douceur et calme, ce qui était très rare chez lui.

_Oh, Spades … lâcha-t-il ému, les larmes aux yeux, tendant un doigt timide vers la petite main du nourrisson.

_Tu veux le prendre ? Demandais-je en lui tendant l'enfant.

_Je … je peux ? Questionna-t-il, n'en revenant pas.

_Bien sur, vous vous connaissez bien maintenant … assurais-je en lui remettant le petit dans les bras, le guidant pour qu'il tienne bien la tête.

Luffy resta figé, les yeux ne se décrochant pas de son neveux, tout émerveillé de le tenir pour la première fois.

_Salut Spades, je suis ton tonton, je t'attendais avec impatience tu sais, tes parents aussi. Tu es tellement petit, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on vas tous faire attention à toi.

La fille derrière moi, c'est ta tata Nami, tu verras tu l'aimeras tout autant que moi. On va être inséparable tout les deux, on fera tout plein de bétises, et je te promet que si tu doit te faire punir, je ferais la punition avec toi.

Je te laisserais jamais tomber Spades, on se serra les coudes dans les moments durs et on rigolera ensemble dans les moments joyeux.

Tu as une famille qui t'aime plus que tout.

Il embrassa le bébé sur le front avec un sourire, et je vis du coin de l'œil Ace effacer deux larmes qui coulaient sur ses tâches de rousseurs.

Les deux frangins avaient un lien fort, presque fusionnel, et il n'était pas étonnant de les voir si émus de l'arrivée de ce bébé.

Luffy se tourna vers sa moitié et entrepris avec délicatesse de lui transmettre le petit dans les bras. Celle-ci, très incertaine mais ravie, esquissa un magnifique sourire plein d'amour.

_Salut Spades, chuchota-t-elle à son tour, c'est tata Nami.

Tu vas voir tout vas bien se passer, tu as deux merveilleux parents et un oncle, certe un peu bête, mais qui est déjà gaga de toi.

On sera toujours là pour toi, on t'aidera à avancer quand ça ira pas et on fera la fête dès qu'on le pourra.

Je vais t'offrir tous les jouets que tu voudras et quand tu sera un peu plus grand, je t'apprendrais à bien gérer ton argent de poche.

Je te ferais des jus de mandarines et tonton Luffy t'apprendra à dévorer tes repas plus vite que tout le monde.

Tu vas être le petit garçon le plus choyait et le plus aimé de cette terre, et on prendra tous grand soin de toi.

La fiancée de Luffy l'embrassa sur une joue, et après l'avoir couvait du regard, le remis délicatement dans son berceau.

Nami attrapa ensuite la main de sa moitié et échangea un regard plein d'amour avec lui.

_On a quelque chose à vous dire … commença le cadet, se grattant la joue visiblement gêné.

_On t'écoute, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Ace en se rapprochant du lit.

_Voilà, il se trouve que, ben, … Nami est enceinte … lâcha son frère, quelque peu incertain de notre réaction.

J'attrapais vivement Luffy dans mes bras, et le serrait fort contre moi.

_C'est vrai ? Demandais-je, pleurant de nouveau à chaudes larmes.

_Ou … Ouais … confirma-t-il.

Je regardais Nami, Luffy toujours dans mes bras, et lui souriais folle de joie.

Mon compagnon la félicita en la prenant dans ses bras très ému aussi.

_Vous le savez depuis quand ? Demandais-je en relâchant mon pauvre beau-frère en essuyant mes larmes.

_J'entame mon troisième mois … m'informa la futur maman avec un sourire délicat.

Luffy passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la contempla avec amour.

_C'était pas prévu, surtout avec le mariage qui approche, mais on est très heureux, confia le jeune homme sans quitter sa compagne du regard.

Connaissant Luffy, il avait du être fou de bonheur, il était éperdument amoureux de sa belle, et cela faisait 6 ans qu'ils ne se quittaient plus.

À tout juste 17 ans à l'époque, il était tombé raide dingue de Nami, ils étaient camarade d'école au lycée et qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il lui avait fait une cour des plus acharnée.

Il faut dire que la jeune fille était magnifique, très intelligente, et avec un caractère bien affirmé, elle ne laissait aucun garçons de sa classe insensible.

Mais c'est Luffy qui avait réussi à la séduire, nous ne savons toujours pas comment il avait fait, car il était loin d'être des plus subtils.

Mais leur couples était vraiment solide, ils se complétaient bien, Luffy avec son inconscience et Nami avec son sérieux.

_Du coup, la naissance est prévue pour après le mariage si je comprend bien ? Raisonna Ace en comptant distraitement sur ses doigts.

_Oui j'ai proposé de repousser la date, mais Nami m'a frappé en me disant qu'il n'en était pas question … bouda le plus jeune.

_Il est hors de question que j'attende plusieurs mois supplémentaires pour être ta femme, je t'aime, et je ferais retoucher ma robe, un point c'est tout ! S'exclama-t-elle, abattant son point sur le haut du crâne du pauvre malheureux.

Je savais, pour en avoir déjà parlé avec Nami, combien elle avait hâte de se marier avec Luffy.

Elle n'avait que sa sœur comme famille, et le sentiment d'appartenance qu'elle ressentait avec notre famille lui était très cher.

Dès le début de leur histoire cela avait était le coup de foudre, ils avaient parlé très vite de mariage et d'enfant. Comme nous ils voulaient fonder la famille qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu.

La seule chose qui les avaient empêchés de se marier sur le champs avait été d'attendre l'âge légal pour le faire, et d'avoir un travail pour être indépendant et de tout payer.

À 18 ans, Luffy avait posé le genoux à terre devant toute notre famille et ami réunis, et avait fait une déclaration des plus enflammée à sa chérie avant de lui demander de l'épouser.

Elle avait fondu en larmes et s'était jetée dans ses bras en lui disant oui sans s'arrêter.

On avait tous eu les larmes aux yeux tant ils transpiraient le bonheur à ce moment là.

Toute la famille s'était cotisée pour les aider à se marier le plus vite possible, et ils auraient du mari et femme il y a déjà 4 ans.

Seulement Luffy avait eu un accident assez grave, un accident d'une bêtise monstre mais terriblement ravageur.

Cela faisait bientôt 1 an qu'ils mettaient de l'argent de côté et la somme avait été atteinte pour payer l'événement.

Ils étaient en plein préparatif comme maintenant, Luffy était en ville avec Ace, ils cherchaient encore quelques détails de décoration sur la demande de la futur mariée. L'aîné des frères avait enfin trouvé se qu'ils cherchaient dans une vitrine sur le trottoir d'en face et avait amorcé de traverser la route sans réfléchir, trop content d'avoir enfin déniché la perle rare que sa futur belle sœur avait tant de mal à trouver.

Tout à son bonheur, il n'avait pas vu la voiture débouler comme une furie et se diriger vers lui.

Je serais sûrement en train de pleurer sur la tombe du père de mon enfant, si Luffy n'avait pas, dans un réflexe surhumain, poussait Ace hors de la route en se faisant happé à sa place.

Le choc avait été terrible.

Luffy avait roulé sur le capot de la voiture et avait été éjecté en l'air à une vitesse folle avant de retomber derrière le bolide avec fracas.

Le conducteur avait hurlé des insanités mais c'était enfuis sans demander son reste.

Notre Luffy avait été brisé de partout et avait fait plusieurs mois de coma, sans savoir si il allait se réveiller.

Nami avait été effondrée, elle avait tenue le coup seulement en s'accrochant plus que Luffy lui même à sa survie.

Elle n'avait pas quitté son chevet les 5 mois où il fut inconscient.

Et quand il s'était réveillé un vrai miracle pour les médecins, c'était elle encore qui s'était accrochée pour l'aider à s'en sortir.

Nami avait prit en main les séances de rééducation, de kinésithérapie, elle qui lui massait ses jambes qui étaient hors d'usage et l'aidait à se re-muscler avec des exercices.

Et quand Luffy n'en pouvait plus et pensait qu'il ne pourrait plus remarcher et s'en remettre, c'est elle encore qui lui tirait les oreilles en lui hurlant dessus qu'il n'était pas question qu'il abandonne et surtout qu'il l'abandonne elle.

Oui Nami par son courage et son sacré tempérament l'avait remis sur pied et redonnait l'envie de se battre.

De cet accident ne subsistait aujourd'hui qu'une horrible balafre sur le torse de Luffy et des cauchemars récurrents.

De savoir qu'après tout se qu'ils avaient endurés, ils allaient enfin être mariés et parents me rendrait folle de joie.

_Elle a raison, n'attendez pas, et puis j'ai toujours trouvé que les mariées enceintes étaient les plus belles ! Confiais-je en échangeant un sourire avec Nami.

Ils nous souriaient amusés et échangèrent un baiser des plus tendres.

_D'ailleurs, pourquoi nous ne vous êtes pas marié tout les deux ? Demanda Luffy en nous interrogeant du regard.

Le silence ce fit entre nous, et Ace soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_Bah puisse qu'on en est aux confidences, lâcha-t-il avec un soupire, j'ai demandé Nah' en mariage le mois dernier, on attendait d'être rentré avec le petit pour l'annoncer.

Luffy éclata de rire en se tapant sur la cuisse, de grosse larmes coulant sur ses joues, hilare.

_Trop bien ! Souffla-t-il entre deux gloussement ravi.

Nami nous félicita chaleureusement en essayant de calmer son fiancé, qui visiblement, n'en pouvait plus de rire, sous les marmonnements d'Ace qui était dépité d'avoir du vendre la mèche plus tôt que prévu.

_Mais arrête de te marrer comme une baleine, il va falloir que tu te taise jusqu'à la prochaine réunion de famille, si tu laisses échapper un seul indice je te réduis en charpie ! Menaça Ace en fusillant son cadet du regard.

_Purée c'est Shanks qui va faire une syncope ! Ria de plus Luffy.

En effet, l'oncle des frère avait beau m'adorer, il aimait encore pus me chambrer en annonçant qu'Ace n'était pas dégourdi pour faire sa demande. C'était devenu un sujet de plaisanterie récurent depuis qu'il avait été fait état que le cadet des deux frères se marierait avant l'aîné.

J'imaginais déjà la tête déconfite de Shanks en se rendant compte que son sujet de blague préféré n'avait plus lieu d'être, et souriait de plus belle.

_Il s'en remettra ! Assurais-je en riant.

Sur ces derniers échanges le couple prit congé, Nami étant fatiguée et Ace décrétant qu'il était temps pour moi aussi de me reposer.

La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos, et je sentais qu'effectivement, de la tranquillité me ferait le plus grand bien.

Je m'installais dans mes oreillers, le regard posé sur mon homme qui me souriait amoureusement, notre fils dans ses bras, et sombrait doucement dans le sommeil.


	2. Chapitre 2

One piece /2

Nous étions rentré depuis 2 mois à la maison.

Ace reprenait doucement le boulot, à son plus grand malheur, n'ayant aucune envie de laisser son fils à la maison.

Il adorait s'occuper du nourrisson, s'étant découvert une vraie passion pour son rôle de père.

Le bébé le lui rendait bien cependant, il affichait toujours sa joie d'être avec son père par de grand cris et des gesticulations impatientes dès qu'il le voyait ou l'entendait.

C'était toujours très drôle de voir de petit être qu'étais notre fils, le visage tourné vers la porte dès qu'il entendait le moteur de la moto, et se mettre à crier dès qu'Ace passait la porte.

Évidement le bien heureux père se précipitait sur son fils, l'air gaga et ravi, et le prenait dans ses bras sans plus le lâcher.

Ce soir là ne fit pas exception, j'étais en train de sortir le poulet du four quand j'entendis la moto vrombir devant la maison, et sans surprise, Spades tranquillement installé dans son transat, se mit à mugir.

_Oui oui Spades, papa arrive ! Riais-je en finissant de mettre la table.

Nous avions invité Luffy et Nami à manger ce soir là, le jeune homme se plaignant de ne pas voir assez son neveux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon compagnon qui était visiblement ravi de rentrer.

_Luffy et Nami arrivent, ils étaient juste derrière moi ! M'informa mon homme en posant ses affaires de motard dans l'entrée.

_C'est parfait le repas est prêt ! Lui répondit-je en l'observant se diriger vers son fils qui n'en pouvait plus de réclamer son père.

Sans attendre Ace sortit le bébé du transat pour le caler dans ses bras, et après l'avoir embrassait sur le front, vint m'embrasser à mon tour.

_Ça a été ? Spades n'était pas dans son assiette ce matin, il n'a pas été trop dur ? S'enquit-il, passant une main sur ma hanche.

_Il a finit par se calmer, je pense qu'il commence à manifester son refus de te voir partir, lui expliquais-je, mon regard allant du fils au père pour les couver du regard.

_Moi non plus ça ne me plaît pas de vous laisser à la maison.

Ace me prit contre lui en soupirant, et je profitais d'être lovée contre lui, notre bébé avec nous.

La porte s'ouvrit après quelques coups donnés sur celle-ci, et le couple que nous attendions pour dîner entra, Luffy en tête qui piaillait déjà sur un ton impatient.

_Salut, il est où mon neveu adoré ?! S'exclama-t-il e venant vers nous les bras tendu pour récupérer le petit.

_Bonjour à toi aussi Luffy ! Maugréais-je avec un sourire, amusée de voir le plus jeune chaparder sans vergogne le bébé des bras de son père.

Ace grogna mécontent qu'on lui prennent ainsi son fils et alla saluer sa futur belle-sœur en la débarrassant de son manteau.

_Tu l'aurais vu il était intenable dans la voiture ! Fit remarquer Nami en grimaçant.

La pauvre était enceinte de 5 mois, et de jumeaux, elle sortait tout juste de sa période de nausées, et cela étant fait, le rituel du dîner de fin de semaine avait pu être réinstauré.

_Comment vont les bouts de choux ? Demandais-je en allant poser délicatement mes mains où logeaient mes futurs neveux et nièce.

_Bien, Merry a décidé que ma vessie était son endroit préféré et Sunny à, quant à elle, jetais son dévolu sur mes côtes … soupira-t-elle.

_Ouille, dur … grimaçais-je, compatissante.

Je caressais encore un peu le ventre où reposait les deux futurs terreurs, sentant leur mouvements et coups sous mes paumes, et constatais avec une moue qu'effectivement, ils étaient plutôt agités.

_De toute façon, avec le cas qui leur sert de père, se n'est pas étonnant ! Soupira-t-elle en jetant un regard désabusé à son futur mari.

_Nami … Bouda celui-ci, installé dans le canapé en compagnie d'Ace et Spades sur les genoux.

La jeune femme pouffa et alla s'installer sur l'un des fauteuil en face du canapé.

Je la rejoignais et constatais qu'Ace était endormi à côte de son frère.

_Mince, ça faisait un moment que ce n'étais pas arrivé … M'inquiétais-je en observant mon compagnon endormit.

_À quand remonte sa dernière crise ? S'enquit Nami, visiblement surprise aussi.

_Ça doit faire un an, les médicaments qui lui avait prescrit sa neurologue fonctionnaient bien … Révélais-je contrite.

_Ouais jusqu-à présent … S'amusa Luffy en arquant un sourcil en regardant son frère.

Celui-ci se réveilla, nous regardant tour à tour, comprenant que l'on parlait de lui.

_J'ai piqué du nez ? Demanda-t-il habituait à ce genre de regard amusés et inquiet qu'on lui prodiguait depuis petit.

_Il faudra reprendre rendez vous chez la neuro, ton traitement a peut être besoin d'être réajusté, lui signalais-je en me levant pour m'affairer son cuisine.

Ace était narcoleptique, il tenait ça de sa mère d'après Shanks, c'était une maladie de famille et qui se transmettait sur deux générations. Et puisque qu'Ace, et sa mère avant lui, étaient atteint il n'y avait que de très peu de chance que Spades en passe par là aussi.

C'était connu dans notre entourage, plus personne ne s'étonnait de le voir s'endormir au milieu d'un repas ou d'une conversation. Par contre cela avait posait problème pour son boulot, il avait du attendre et prouver que ses crises soit son contrôle et qu'elles n'apparaissent pas dans des situations de danger pour être titularisé à sa caserne.

Pareil quand il avait passé son permit moto, sans le certificat médical de sa neurologue faisant fois qu'il n'était pas un danger ni pour lui ni pour les autres, il lui aurait était impossible de le passer.

Tout le petit monde vint s'installer à table où le repas était servit.

Luffy garda son neveu dans ses bras durant une bonne partie du repas, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour le bout de chou de dormir.

Tout le monde le recouvrit de bisou et de geste tendre pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et comme il était de coutume, Ace alla coucher son fils.

C'était leur moment privilégié, mon compagnon racontant une histoire à histoire à notre fils, comme il l'avait fait avec Luffy petit, et comme Shanks l'avait fait avec lui. La tradition familiale se perpétrait avec bienveillance, son mon regard attendri.

Nous discutions des derniers préparatifs du mariage des deux plus jeunes, buvant nos bières ou soda respectifs dans le salon. L'événement aurait lieu dans 2 mois, et nous étions en train de chercher la tenue que Spades porterait pour l'occasion.

Luffy argumentait depuis un quart d'heure pour que son neveu porte le même costume que lui et voulait absolument qu'on lui trouve un petit chapeau de paille.

J'imaginais déjà la bobine du bébé avec le chapeau de paille sur la tête et un costume trois pièces pour habits. Il n'y avait que Luffy pour imaginer pareil tenue de cérémonie.

Nous avions déjà eu du mal quand nous avions appris par une Nami dépitée, que oui bien sur, Luffy porterait son inséparable chapeau de paille pour son mariage.

Ace avait été incrédule, osant à peine y croire et Shanks avait été plus que fier de voir ses enseignements suivit si bien à la lettre.

Nami elle, s'était fait depuis longtemps à cette idée et n'avait même plus la force de protester.

Nous avions finalement admis qu'il ne serait pas choquant de voir l'oncle et le neveu habillés pareil, et puis cela faisait vraiment trop plaisir à Luffy pour qu'on le lui refuse.

Deux mois passèrent ainsi, jusqu'au jour fatidique du mariage.

Toute la famille et les amis avaient répondu présent.

Ce fut une surprise pour tous, mais même Sabo, le benjamin des frères avait répondu présent.

Luffy et Ace avaient été très proches de lui jusqu'à ce que celui-ci parte après s'être engagé dans l'armé, et il n'était pas revenu depuis lors, sauf pendant l'hospitalisation de Luffy suite à son accident, et encore il ne s'était pas attardé.

Il fit donc la connaissance de Spades ce jour là, et celui-ci l'avait dévisagé en fronçant les sourcils, la bave au menton.

Je pouvais voir mon bébé de 4 mois se triturer les méninges pour savoir si oui ou non, il allait laissé ce nouveau visage devenir son ami.

En même temps Sabo devait l'impressionner un peu, il était quand même rare pour un bébé de voir un gaillard tel que son oncle, avec une telle une cicatrice de brûlure à l'œil.

Shanks avait lui aussi une cicatrice à l'œil, souvenir d'une patrouille mouvementée, mais bien moins impressionnante que celle de Sabo.

Le petit avait finalement lâché un ''Gah !'' en reportant son attention sur son père, signe que le nouveau venu était accepté.

_En tout cas, il a du caractère, il me fait penser à Ace petit, y'a pas de doute ça va être une sacrée terreur ! Gloussa le militaire en regardant le petit qui bavé sur les doigts de son paternel qu'il avait en bouche.

_Je te signale que j'étais le plus sage des trois ! S'offusqua Ace en râlant.

_Tu parles, Shanks et Makino se sont arrachés les cheveux avec toi, avec ta manie de partir à l'aventure tout seul, ils avaient toujours peur de te retrouver endormi dans un fourré ! S'esclaffa le benjamin.

_Tu peux parler, c'est toi qui avait toujours une idée de coin à explorer ! Morigéna avec humour mon compagnon.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu'au début de la cérémonie, celle-ci finissant par leur imposer le silence.

Quand Luffy prit place devant nous, je fus émue de le voir si élégant.

Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise bordeaux et une ceinture de smoking assortie, ainsi qu'un mouchoir de la même couleur dans la poche de sa veste. Je tiquais cependant à l'absence de son chapeau, et lui fit discrètement signe de mon étonnement.

Le jeune homme me fit un grand sourire ravi, et m'y son index devant ses lèvres, signe de garder ma surprise pour moi.

La marche nuptiale retenti et tout le monde fit volte face vers l'entrée de la salle pour voir la future mariée entrer.

Elle était au bras de Shanks, qui l'accompagnait à la place du père, Nami n'ayant plus ses parents. Je compris tout de suite en la voyant le pourquoi de l'absence du chapeau sur la tête de son propriétaire.

C'était Nami qui le portait, radieuse dans sa robe blanche qui faisait robe estivale et qui allait parfaitement avec le couvre-chef.

Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux étaient libres et cascadaient dans son dos de manière élégante et qui lui donnait un petit air sauvage qui la définissait bien.

Une fois l'allée remontée, Shanks ayant laissé la main de Nami dans celle de Luffy, non sans un regard d'avertissement à bien se comporter, la cérémonie pu commencer.

Ce fut le maire du village – et qui les avaient vu grandirent – qui officia.

Il mentionna combien il était fier de les marier lui même, les félicitant tant en discourant sur combien l'amour était précieux.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Ace à mon côté qui me le rendit avec un sourire tendre. Nous aussi nous serions à leur place dans quelques mois et j'entre croisais avec émotions nos doigts.

La cérémonie fut magnifique, et quand vint le moment d'embrasser la mariée, j'essuyais mes larmes qui n'arrêtaient plus de couler, en contemplant avec bonheur les nouveaux mariée se bécoter comme des ados sans retenue.

Nos tourtereaux sentaient le bonheur et l'amour à mille lieu à la ronde, et s'était vraiment un souvenir qui me resterait longtemps en mémoire.

Ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre ces deux là.

Quand Nami jeta son bouquet de fleur à la sortie de la mairie, ce fut notre grand ami Sanji qui le réceptionna, sans vraiment l'avoir cherché, et fit de grand geste vers Nami et Luffy qui riaient pour leur signifiait qu'il était ravi.

Tout le petit monde se mit en route vers la salle de réception où se déroulerait le repas, Shanks nous conduisant sur place pour notre part, ayant le petit avec nous et nous interdisant ainsi de prendre la moto d'Ace.

_Bon bah, ça y est, ils sont enfin marié … Soupira l'oncle des garçons avec nostalgie.

_Depuis le temps qu'ils en parlaient, il était temps ! Lui répondit Makino en riant, posant sa main sur la cuisse de son époux.

_Ça me fait drôle quand même de voir mon petit Luffy marié et bientôt père de famille … Soupira-t-il encore.

_C'est vrai, mais il s'en sortira, Nami y veillera ! Affirma Ace en jouant distraitement avec Spades dans son siège auto.

_Ah ça, sur qu'elle va continuer à le cadrer, c'est elle l'adulte du couple ! Plaisanta la tante sous les rires de son mari.

Nous arrivâmes à la salle de réception, et après quelques manœuvres pour se garer, nous marchions pour rejoindre les autres.

À peine à l'intérieur que Luffy happa son neveux pour s'en occuper, au ravissement du bébé qui sa joie à grand renfort de cris extatiques.

Le moment du repas lancé, tout le monde s'installa à la place qu'il lui était désignait et nous nous installâmes pour notre part juste à côté de Luffy à la tête du «U» qui donnait sur les deux autres tables.

Avant de commencer à manger, il fut l'heure des discourt, au grand mécontentement du marié qui râlait qu'il avait faim.

Shanks, commença en compagnie de sa femme Makino, les félicitant chaleureusement et en avertissant de bien se conduire et ce fut le tour d'Ace, qui n'en menait pas large.

_Bon étant le témoin du marié, c'est mon tour … souffla-t-il en essayant de se donnait du courage. Tout d'abord félicitation, à toi Luffy, petit frère intenable, d'avoir réussi à ne pas faire fuir Nami après toutes ces années.

L'assemblée ria, apparemment d'accord avec ce constat, et mon compagnon enchaîna sous le sourire à l'air boudeur de son cadet.

_Et félicitation toi Nami, pour le supporter et avoir accepter de porter ses enfants, j'espère qu'il tiendront plus de toi que de lui, avec un peu de chance votre niveau d'intelligence compensera avec son niveau de crétinerie.

Nami ria en le remerciant, et le reste des discours put s'achever tranquillement.

Nous rentrions chez nous, après cette journée longue et pleine de souvenirs.

Spades s'était endormi dans les bras de son père et nous entreprîmes de le coucher dans son lit, limitant bien vite aussi.

Étouffant un bâillement, le visage niché entre les pectoraux finement ciselé d'Ace, je me laissais enfin aller au bonheur d'être couchée en compagnie de mon homme.

_Je suis épuisée, mais ça en valait la peine, le mariage était magnifique.

_C'est vrai qu'après tant d'années à attendre, c'était vraiment génial de les voir si heureux, sourit Ace, son visage près de haut de mon crâne.

_J'espère que maintenant la naissance de Merry et Sunny se passera bien … m'inquiétais-je.

_Tu connais Nami, elle ne laissera rien arriver à ses enfants, elle va assurer, comme toujours, exposa Ace sur de lui.

_Je l'espère, Luffy est tellement content d'avoir des jumeaux, mais bon sang je les plains, déjà qu'avec un c'est pas de la tarte ! Marmonnais-je.

_On les aidera, on est là pour eux comme ils sont là pour nous, tout ira bien.

Et c'est sur ces paroles confiante que nous sombrâmes pour une nuit bien mérité.


End file.
